


Dawn

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [17]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had come to understand in time that she was his salvation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

She had torn his cage away from him bit by bit, peeling layers of anger, fear, magic and pain away from the heart of him in a succession of encounters neither of them had understood at first. In time, as the cruelty and inhumanity of the Goblin King was slowly stripped away, he had come to understand that she was his salvation.

And now standing with her at the threshold between the world that had birthed him and the world that had bound him, he wept as she drew him forward into the light of a dawn he had forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration - Little Wonders by Rob Thomas


End file.
